Yugioh
by Rescue Wolf
Summary: The story begins. Need ideas for the title and for the storyline and needs updates
Kyle was walking outside making sure the city was safe when a boy ran up to him. Boy: Help some guy stole my Deck from me when I lost Kyle: Do you know where he is? Boy: He went to the north part of the city. Kyle: Ok I will get your Deck back. With that he went to the north part of the city when he got there he saw someone else's Deck get stolen so he went up to the guy. Kyle: Hey give that Deck back. ? Why should I after all your deck will soon belong to me Kyle oh how rude of me not to introduce myself I am Nate and you are history. Kyle: I don't think so. {Pushes a button on his Duel Gauntlet and soon after his Duel Runner appears then he quickly gets on it as his gear comes on} Nate" Nice Duel Runner here's mine. {Pushes a button on his watch then his Duel Runner appears and he does the same} Both: Now let's duel. [Both 8000 LP Speed Counters 1} Nate: I will take the 1 turn but due to the new rules I cannot draw also for this duel we cannot conduct our Battle Phase during our 1st turn now I use Shaddoll Fusion and I will send Shaddoll Falco and Shaddoll Hedgehog to the Graveyard to bring out El Shaddoll Winda. [Level 5 ATK 2200 DEF 800] When Shaddoll Falco is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect I can bring it back in a face-down Defense Position and when Shaddoll Hedgehog is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect I can add a Shaddoll monster from my Deck to my hand now then then here is her effect she cannot be destroyed by your card effects and we can only Special Summon once per turn I will place 2 cards face down that ends my turn also now I lose 2000 LP as a penalty for using a non-Speed Spell card [Nate 6000 LP] Kyle: My move. {Draws} [Both Speed Counters 2] 1st I use the Continuous Spell Speed Spell Transformation now this card is treated as a Speed Spell so I don't receive the penalty now we can use Spells without the penalty and when we do this card gets a Turbo counter which can be treated like a Speed Counter. Next I activate the Spell Card Multi Fields to allow me to use one more Field Spell. Next I activate Gravekeeper's Commandant's Effect by sending him from my hand to the Graveyard I can now add Necrovalley from my deck to my hand then I will activate it now here's how it works All Gravekeeper monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF cards in our Graveyard cannot by removed from play and cards in our Graveyard are unaffected by card effects except their own. Now I Summon Gravekeepers's Assailant. [Level 4 2000 ATK 2000 DEF] I now put a card face-down and that ends my turn. Nate: My move {Draws} [Both Speed Counters 3] I now place Je Shaddoll Zefra-Naga and Ol Shaddolll Zefra-Core in my Pendulum Zones and now I can bring a Level 2 through 6 to the field and I am bringing Shaddolll Beast to the field then I use Forbidden Chalice on El Shaddoll Winda to use Shaddoll Falco's effect to put Shaddoll Hedgehog on the field face down next I tune my Level 2 Shaddoll Falco with my Level 5 Shaddoll Beast to bring out Ancient Pixie Dragon [Level 7 2100 ATK 3000 DEF] now once per turn she can destroy 1 face up Attack Position monster you control now that he is out of the way Ancient Pixie Dragon Attack his life points directly with Fairy Tail Whip. Kyle: You have activated my Trap Storming Mirror Force now instead of destroying your Attack Mode monsters it returns them to the hand so that means both your Fusion and your Synchro return to the Extra Deck. Nate: I will summon Shaddoll Core and end my turn Kyle: My move [Both Speed Counters 4] I now activate the Spell Hand Trap when this card is used I can call 2 names then I can use traps from my hand that has those names or has them in the effect for this turn and I call Gravekeeper's and Stardust next I will activate Rite of Spirit to bring back Gravekeepers's Assailant now I Summon Gravekeeper's Priestess. [Level 3 1700 ATK 2200 DEF]And thanks to her all my Gravekeeper's get 200 ATK and DEF. Now I use Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field and that allows me to use Starlight Road which negates Dark Hole and allows me to bring out this guy the legendary partner of Yusei Fudo the dragon that defeated the Timelords so let's give a warm welcome to the 1 the only Stardust Dragon. [Level 8 2500 ATK 2000 DEF] Since the effect allows me to draw every time I activate a Trap with the declared name I was able to draw what I need but for now I end my turn. Gravekeeper's Priestess: Be careful Kyle this guy must have more tricks then what he is letting on Kyle: Yeah I know but so do I. We did not get so well-known just by letting guys like him do what they want. Gravekeeper's Assailant: Let's make sure that he does not get away with what he has done. Kyle: Agreed. Nate: My move. [Both Speed Counters 5] I give you Silent Wobby. [Level 4 1000 ATK 2000 DEF] That allows me to draw a card and give you 2000 damage thanks to this Bad Reaction to Simochi. Now if you would get LP you take damage instead. Now you can only have 3 cards in your hand during the end of your turn. [Kyle 6000 LP] Next I activate the Spell Set Trap once per turn I can use 1 trap the turn I set it and I activate Bad Reaction which allows you to draw up to 3 cards then I get 2000 LP for each 1 Kyle: I choose 3. [Nate LP 12000] Next I summon Jar Turtle. [Level 4 200 ATK 2100 DEF] I place 3 cards face down and end my turn. Kyle: My move. [Both Speed Counters 6] I will place a monster face- down then I use Double Summon to allow me to Summon 1 more monster and I Summon Cat's Ear Tribe. [Level 1 ATK 200 DEF 100] Next I use Unstable Evolution to make its ATK 2400 and that ends my turn. Nate: My move. I now activate my 3 Jar of Greed and thanks to Jar Turtle's effect that means 6 cards. Now I activate the Spell card 2000 Boost if have a monster whose ATK is lower than 2000 that monster's ATK becomes 2000. Now I use Shaddoll Fusion to send Shaddoll Beast from and Ritual Beast Tamer Wen from my Deck since you have an Extra Deck monster on the field to bring out El Shaddoll Wendigo. [Level 6 ATK 200 DEF 2800] And now I use Shield & Sword on it to make it powerful enough to defeat your Cat's Ear Tribe Kyle: Nice try but thanks to their effect any monster that battles with them has their ATK become 200 so pucker up and kiss Wendigo goodbye. [Nate LP 9800] Nate: I will put 1 card face down and end my turn. Kyle: My move I reveal my face-down monster Gravekeeper's Spy. [Level 4 ATK 1900 DEF 2700] And now thanks to her effect I can summon a Gravekeeper's monster that has 1500 or less ATK Gravekeeper's and I Summon Gravekeeper's Recruiter. [Level 3 ATK 1900 DEF 2200] Then I will activate Precious Cards from Beyond with its effect if I Tribute Summon a monster with that needs 2 Tributes to bring it out I draw 2 cards. And now I will Tribute them to bring out my partner Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. [Level 10 ATK 100 DEF 100] And that allows me to draw 2 cards. Next thanks to Gravekeeper's Recruiter's Effect I can add a Gravekeeper that has 1500 or less DEF. Next I will remove 6 of my Speed Counters with the Speed Spell - Shift Down to allow me to draw 2 cards then I remove 4 Turbo Counters with the Speed Spell - Angel Baton to allow me to draw 2 more cards then get rid of 1 then I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot to allow us both to draw 3 cards next up is Card of Variation to get me 2 more cards next I use the Spell Hand Xyz to allow me to Summon Number 102 Star Seraph Sentry [Rank 4 2500 ATK 2000 DEF] thanks to Star Seraph Scepter's effect I will destroy your face-down card. Now Star Seraph Sentry attack with Lightning Cluster. I should thank Dumon later for letting me borrow this guy and since Shaddoll Core was destroyed by battle it's effect did not activate not that it matters it's effect is useless while Necrovalley is up and now Gravekeeper's Assailant Stealth Slice Strike. Nate: I use Draining Shield now your attack is blocked and I gain LP equal to its attack. [Nate LP 11800] and now I use Rainbow Life to turn all my damage into LP in exchange for discarding 1 card from my hand. Kyle: Can't allow that I use I use the trap Curse Transfer to negate Rainbow Life's effect and allow me to use it instead. Now Cat's Ear Tribe Attack. [Nate LP 9400] Now Gravekeeper's Priestess attack with Snake Staff Strike [Nate LP 7700] Next up Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca attack. [Nate LP 7600]Now I put down a card and end my turn but thanks to Card of Variations effect if I don't send a card from my hand to the Graveyard I take 3000 points of damage and now I send Card of Compensation to the Graveyard to allow me to draw 2 more cards. Nate: My move but before 1 make it allow me to explain that 1 move I know better than to underestimate my foes so I used Draining Shield as a fodder card that way if it got blocked I could use Rainbow Life freely and since you are a worthy adversary I will show you my best monster but 1st I set 6 cards on the field. Then I use the Spell Darkness Rising to bring out my Dark Synchro Ultimaya Tzolk'in. [Level 0 ATK 0 DEF 0] At the cost of giving up half my LPs and sending every face-up card I control and all the cards in my hand to the Graveyard also it cannot attack this turn and any monster it Summons cannot attack during the turn they were Summoned and I cannot use its effect this turn. {Nate LP 3850] Now I use Dragon Shield on him he won't be able to hurt you but you can't destroy him either. Next I use Zerozerock and since he has 0 ATK you cannot attack him. Now I activate Infinite Cards now we have no card limit and that will end my turn. Kyle: My move and I reveal Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One and now I use it to bring out Number 103 Ragnazero than Number C103 Ragnafinity. [Rank 5 ATK 2800 DEF 2400] Next I use Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force to bring out Number C102 Archfiend Seraph. [Rank 5 ATK 2900 DEF 2400]But now watch as I take him to a new level with Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force with this card Chaos becomes Shining and now I Summon Number S102 Shining Seraph. [Rank 6 4000 ATK 3000 DEF Light Fairy] Now here is his effect when he is Xyz Summoned if all of his Xyz Materials are Seraph all of your Spells and Traps but 1 go to the Graveyard and I say that Infinite Cards stays oh and his name is treated as Star Seraph and here is something I am sure you will enjoy while Number 102 Star Seraph Sentry and Number C102 Archfiend Seraph are attached as Xyz Material to this guy your monsters lose ATK and DEF equal to your lowest ATK and DEF monster on the field and you are lucky I cannot attack this turn thanks to Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force's effect so I will put 1 card face-down and end my turn. Nate: My move I now set a card to use Ultimaya Tzolk'in's effect to allow me to bring out any Dragon Type monster from my Extra Deck and I bring out King Dragun. [Level 7 ATK 2400 DEF 1100] now you cannot target any Dragon Type monster with effects and lucky for you I cannot attack so I end my turn Kyle: My move and thanks to Unstable Evolution's effect Cat's Ear Tribe's ATK becomes 1000 also while Number S102 Shining Seraph continuous effect is up he is the only 1 who can attack now strike down his face-down. Nate: Thanks I use Darkness Seed's effect after 2 turns I can summon it but I use my trap Dark Summoner to bring it back now and use its effect's you cannot destroy it by battle and if my LPs are below 4000 they become 4000. [Level 2 1000 ATK 1000 DEF] Kyle: Nice trick here's mine the Trap known as High Five the Sky if my Xyz monster battled it can attack again now destroy his King Dragon and now I use the Quick-Play Spell Star Seraph Starscream now if a monster you controlled was destroyed by a Star Seraph monster you take 1000 points of damage. [Nate 1400] Now once per turn I can detach 1 Xyz Material oh and instead of going the Graveyard Xyz Material return to the Deck instead and when I do it cannot be destroyed by battle and if I battles a monster that has an effect that prevents itself from being destroyed that effect is negated but if Number S102 Shining Seraph cannot attack then I can choose 1 monster I control and give it that effect now Number C103 Ragnafinity attack with Guidance to Funeral. Nate: When a monster battles Ultimaya Tzolk'in he gains that ATK. Kyle: While Number 103 Ragnazero is attached to him as Xyz Material any monster you control that has its ATK changed while it battles it loses 800 ATK. [Nate LP 600] Kyle: I now use Purification of Light to change Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca into Earthbound Immortal of Light Wiraqocha Rasca. [Level 11 ATK 1100 DEF 1100] And I end my turn. Nate: My move and since I still have a monster I use Doll Hammer to destroy it and allow me to draw 2 cards and thanks to its effect I now change your Number S102 Shining Seraph to Defense Mode. And now since I have no monsters I can use Card of Adversity to allow me to draw 2 more card now I use Into the Void to allow me to draw 1 card then when I end my turn I have to get rid of my hand and now I use Card of Desperation to allow me to draw 3 cards then I have to get rid of my Deck and now I end my turn. Kyle; My move I now use my own Card of Desperation of course I don't need any more of them I have what I need. Nate: I now use my final Trap Zero Gate of the Void to bring out Void Ogre Dragon. [Level 8 ATK 3000 DEF 3000]Now I don't have to draw. Kyle: Yes but when he goes you lose and now I use Signer Fusion and use Negate Protect to keep my cards from being negated. Now Stardust Dragon and Earthbound Immortal of Light Wiraqocha Rasca fuse together to bring out Gyra the Stardust Knight. [Level 12 ATK 3600 DEF 3100] And now I equip Excalibur to him to double his ATK also he cannot attack this turn and thanks to Excalibur I cannot draw when my turn begins and now I reveal another effect while Number C102 Archfiend Seraph is attached to him as Xyz Material 1 monster I control can attack this turn but it won't do damage and now Gyra the Stardust Knight attack with Shining Slash. Game over. Nate: Kyle we both know that there are other worlds out there parallel to our own worlds where Yubel was never born and where the Earthbound Immortals never existed Kyle: That's obvious enough we both have cards from those worlds and you have not faced the full power of my Deck. And I am not the only Signer of Light there are 6 others who share my power. Nate: And you have not faced the full power of my Deck either and I am not the only Zefra user 4 others also have the Zefra on their side and no one has ever rivaled our power before I look forward to seeing how your friends do against mine and here. {Gives him the Decks he took} Give them back to the people I took them from maybe you are the 1 who has a Fusion to destroy Construct then I will be free from her curse for now the Zefra on my side keep her from gaining full control over me because they are part Shaddoll and part Zefra meaning her power has no effect on them. And you have proven yourself worthy of these {Throws him Ultimaya and a blank card} Kyle: Ultimaya and a blank card? Nate: The purified Ultimaya and that card has a power even I don't know of all I know is this [When the light of 7 stars shines on it its hidden power will be revealed] and since you have beaten me I will leave you with a warning a darkness is coming you want more info beat my teammates and our leader to know everything I wish your teammate luck against my sister bye. {Rides off} Kyle: What does he mean by these things? If there is a threat then we will face it we've done it before and we will do again. But the 5 of them could they be no they couldn't be could they? Well no time to think about that now best go home and tell the others about this. {Rides off}


End file.
